fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przygody Mituxa
Prolog W Metru-Nui, a dokładniej w Ta-Metru w nie dużym domu mieszkał pewien Matoranin, który różnił się nieco od innych, był to Su-Matoranin Mitux i to właśnie ów matoranin będzie głównym bohaterem tego opowiadania. Rozdział 1 - Ucieczka z Metru-Nui Mitux pochodził z pewnej wioski Ta-Matoran na południowym-zachodzie Południowego Kontynentu, od zawsze lubił konstruować różne urządzenia i badać ciekawe substancje itp. Jednak po kilku tysiącach latach wszystko, co według Mituxa było warte zbadania, zostało już przez niego wielokrotnie zbadane oraz nie miał wystarczająco części do nowych wynalazków, zatem postanowił zamieszkać w Metru-Nui. Swój nowy dom ulokował w Ta-Metru ze względu na liczne odlewnie protodermis. Na samym początku czuł się dobrze w Mieście Legend, lubił często przesiadywać w archiwach Onu-Metru, pewnego dnia znalazł tam stare zapiski o wyspie Daxia, która jest siedzibą tajnej organizacji zwanej Zakonem Mata-Nui, jednak to nie informacje o zakonie najbardziej zainteresowały Mituxa, ale zapiski o wyspie Vatuaz, była to malutka, niezamieszkała wysepka idealna dla niego, ponieważ spędził około dwiescie lat w towarzystwie tysiąca matoran i potrzebował od nich odpoczynku. Ta mała wysepka byłaby dla niego idealnym miejscem, postanowił: zamieszka na Vatuaz. Kilka następnych dni Mitux spędził sprzedając swoje wynalazki, sortując projekty, kupując kamienie świetlne, z których miałby pobierać energię i konstruując potajemnie łódź. Tak jego domek, w którym niegdyś znajdowało się łóżko, stolik i krzesło, na podłodze i na stoliku walały się liczne części, projekty udane lub mniej oraz skończone albo nie do końca wynalazki, został pusty. Jedyne, co mu zostało to łódź, torba pełna projektów, worek z kamieniami świetlnymi oraz dosyć duża sakiewka Widdgetów. Gdy nadeszła noc, Mitux udał się do Le-Metru, skąd miał wyruszyć. Dotarł do portu, odszukał ukrytą łódź i ostatni raz spojrzał w stronę Metru-Nui. -Mam nadzieję, że nigdy już tego miasta nie zobaczę. Mitux wsiadł do łodzi i szybko odpłynął. Przepłyną przez Morskie Wrota, minął Karzani, Zakaz, Xię, Stelt potem wypłynął na otwarte wody, nagle protodermis za nim się wzburzyło. Z pod powierzchni wynurzyło się wodne stworzenie. Ogromna ryba otworzyła paszczę i połknęła Mtuxa razem z łodzią, a mimo to w jej paszczy zostało sporo miejsca. Była to Wodna Strzyga. Jej szczęki zaczęły się zamykać wtedy Su-Matoranin przyspieszył i wypłynął. Rahi natychmiast za nim ruszył, jednak nie miał szans z tak szybkim pojazdem, ale najwyraźniej Strzyga była głodna. Mitux płynął, kiedy w końcu dotarł do lądu, rozpędzona łódź przesunęła się kawałek po piasku, a Ryba wskoczyła za nią na brzeg. -Ha! – krzyknął Matoranin- I co teraz?! Wodna strzyga jeszcze chwilę czekała na lądzie, ale w końcu cofnęła się do morza i odpłynęła. Mitux rozejrzał się, był u swojego celu-na wyspie Vatuaz Rozdział 2 - Przez chwilę w domu Wyspa nie była duża, kilkanaście kroków wystarczyło aby obejść ją dookoła, jednak dla Mituxa była odpowiednia. Znajdująca się tam Latarnia od dawna nie działała, pierwsze piętro było puste, nie licząc schodów na następne, na drugim pod oknem stał niewielki stolik oraz krzesło, a w rogu znajdowało się małe łóżko, w suficie widać było klapę na najwyższy poziom, na któym znajdował sie mechanizm latarni, jednak Mitux postanowił go nie naprawiać, nie chciał żeby było widać, że ktoś tam mieszka. Któregoś dnia morze wyrzuciło na plażę coś, a raczej kogoś. Mitux gdy to zobaczył wyszedł z latarni i przyjrzał mu się, sądząc po licznych rysach na jego zbroi oraz tarczy, którą miał na plecach. Mitux wywnioskował, że jest wojownikiem, chociaż może po prostu podrapał się o podwodne kamienie. Wojownik nosił czarną zbroję i kanohi hau, zdawało się, że był nieco wyższy od Toa, których widział Su-Matoranin. Podszedł do niego, położył dłoń, na jego piersi, poczył bicie serca i oddech, skoro żył, Mitux siadł obok i czekał aż się ocknie. Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim wstał: -Gdzie je jestem - powiedział podpierając się jedną ręką, a drugą masując tył głowy. - Na Vatuaz, czyli nigdzie. Właściwie skąd się tu wziąłeś, nie licząc tego, że z wody? -Ja, nie... nie pamiętam. -Yhym, widzę, że głowa cię boli. -Tak. -Pewnie uderzyłeś się w głowę i straciłeś pamięć. A tak poza tym, to co u ciebie? -Co? -Nie musisz odpowiadać, i tak mnie t mnie nie obchodzi, tak tylko zapytałem. -Czy ty jesteś normalny? -Nie, a co? -Muszę się stąd wydostać! -Nom, pewnie musisz. A wiesz chociaż skąd pochodzisz? -Nie. Wiem jedynie, że mam na imię Aredon. -To dziwne. Straciłeś pamięć, a znasz swoje imię. -Było wyryte na tarczy. -A masz pomysł dokąd się udasz, i jak? -Popłynę wpław, na północ.- Aredon wszedł do wody i już miał płynąć, gdy zatrzymał go Mitux: -Ej stary, gdybym ja chciał płynąć na północ, nie płynął bym na zachód. -Co? - Odpowiedział zdezorientowany wojownik. -Kierunek w którym zamierzałeś płynąć to Zachód. -Nie przypłynąłem z północy? -Nie. -To w takim razie, nie wiem co zrobie.- Aredon siadł na piasku i zwiesił głowę. -Hmm - Zamyślił się Mitux- Wiem! -wykrzyknął - Tam na horyzoncie - Su-Matoranin wskazał ledwo widoczną wyspę na wschodzie- jest wyspa Daxia, na niej swoja siedzibę ma Zakon Mata-Nui, tajna organizacja strzegąca pokoju itp., myślę, że mogli by cię tam przyjąć. -Skoro jest tajna to skąd ty o niej wiesz? -Mam swoje sposoby. -Skoro myślisz, że mnie przyjmą, płynę natychmiast. -Tak od razu, nie jesteś zmęczony? -Jestem, ale chciałbym tam być jeszcze dzisiaj. -Twój wybór, to cześć, może jeszcze się zobaczymy. -Może.- odpowiedział Aredon, mając nadzieję, że to jednak nigdy nie nastąpi i odpłynął. ---- Minęło nieco ponad pięćset lat zanim Mituxowi chciało się opuścić wyspę. Przez ten czas Matoranin skonstruował, zaprojektował i sprzedał sporo urządzeń, dawniej puste pierwsze piętro latarni było teraz zapełnione stosem części, gdzieś pośród nich Mitux odkopał niedużą skrzynkę pełną widdgetów, drogocennych kamieni i złota – czasami załogi statków dobrze płaciły za różne wynalazki. Matoranin od cumował łudź i odpłynął, swój kurs obrał w kierunku Południowego Kontynentu, do wioski, w której dawniej mieszkał ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Fenderem. wyruszając do Metru-Nui obiecał mu, że go odwiedzi. Sama podróż była spokojna, nic specjalnego poza miejscami wzburzoną wodą go nie spotkało. Gdy przybył na miejsce, od razu po wyjściu na brzeg z oddali zauważył go Ta-Matoranin, był to właśnie Fender, natychmiast zaczął biec w jego kierunku i wymachiwać rękoma. W niewielkiej odległości za nim na drzewie siedziała Vo-Matoranka nosiła niebieską kanohi kakamę, a w dłoni trzymała krótki miecz – Elnea, jeszcze gdy tu mieszkał Mitux podejrzewał, że podkochiwała się w nim i miał rację, on też coś do niej czuł, jednak żadne z nich nigdy tego sobie nie powiedziało. Fender szybko podbiegł do niego i nie dając Mituxowi szansy na przywitanie się zaczął: -Mitux! Nareszcie wróciłeś do domu! - No cóż, niezupełnie – odparł Mitux – po drodze zatrzymałem się na małej wysepce niedaleko Daxii - Vatuaz, myślę, że zostanę tu przez jakiś czas, a potem tam wrócę. -O, ale... - Zaniepokoił się Fender. - Spokojnie jeszcze jakiś czas zostanę, a poza tym to niedaleko będę tu czasami wpadał. A teraz chodźmy do środka. Wewnątrz wszystko wydawało się spokojne, poza trzema Toa Quattuor, którzy kłócili w jakiejś sprawie. W momencie gdy matoranie weszli do środka pomiędzy nimi pojawiła się dziwna kreatura. Toa Chwycili za broń i skierowali się ku niej, a wszyscy matoranie z Wioski zbrali się dookoła nich, jednak w bezpiecznej odległości. Przez tłum przepychała się Elnea chcąc powitać Mituxa jednak gdy zobaczyła wokół czego zebrali się mieszkańcy wioski stanęła. Toa rozmawiali z kreaturą, która okazała się być dawnym członkiem ich drużyny. Potwór opowiadał o tym, że chce przejąć władzę na świecie. Su-Matorain przysłuchiwał się temu, a gdy stworzenie zniknęło mówiąc, że daje godzinę zanim zacznie atak do jego głowy wpadł pewien pomysł. -Zakon Mata-Nui! – Krzyknął Mitux i pobiegł w kierunku wybrzeża – Fender chodź, wytłumaczę ci wszystko! Mitux szybko wybiegł z wioski, a za nim pobiegł Fender. Elnea, która dopiero teraz otrząsnęła się ze zdziwienia jak najszybciej pobiegła za nimi. -W Metru-Nui znalazłem zapiski o tajnej organizacji zwanej Zakonem Mata-Nui – powiedział Mitux- Ma ona chronić wszechświat przed zagrożeniami i tym podobnymi, więc myślę wam pomogą. -A co jeśli… -Nie ma czasu na „a co jeśli”. Tak?! Może wkrótce się zobaczymy, narka. Mitux wskoczył do łodzi, złapał za dwa drążki po bokach i do cisnął ja najbardziej się dało, pojazd ruszył z ogromną prędkością i szybko zniknął za horyzontem. A po chwili popłynęła za nim mała drewniana łódeczka. Matoranin mknął przez srebrne może w kierunku wyspy Daxia z zawrotną prędkością, dotarł na miejsce, rozpędzona łódka wyjechała na piasek i przesunęła się pod nogami ogromnego strażnika, ten szybko złapał Mituxa za kark: -Co tu robisz? – Zapytał, -Ja…Aaa… A..Aredon! Wykrzyknął Matoranin na widok znajomego wojownika. Aredon podszedł do strażnika: -Puść go. – Powiedział, strażnik tak zrobił i odszedł. Mitux, co ty tu robisz, nie prowadzimy zakładu psychiatrycznego? -Ja nie w tej sprawie.-Zaczął matorani.- Chodzi o pewną wioskę na południowym kontynencie, szalony Toa imieniem Derot chce ją najechać swoją armią, a jeśli wygra, to na wiosce nie zakończy, musicie zadziałać jak najszybciej. -Hm, mam nadzieję, że mówisz prawdę, a jeżeli kłamiesz to pamiętaj, że wiem gdzie mieszkasz. Wojownik odbiegł i szybko zniknął za drzwiami fortecy, a Mitux wsiadł do łodzi i odpłynął. Rozdział 3 - Ciemność Po przypłynięciu na Vatuaz Mitux nie miał ochoty zostać na wyspie i jak najszybciej chciał znaleźć cel następnej podróży. Przedarł się przez części rozsypane po podłodze i dotarł do stołu z rozłożoną na nim mapą. Pierwsza rzuciła mu się w oczy wyspa Eteyra, o której czytał w archiwach Onu-Metru. Wyspa ta dawniej była zamieszkiwana przez rasę Eteyrańczyków, rasę wynalazców i inżynierów. Od zawsze Mitux chciał poznać kogoś z ich rasy albo, chociaż moć zbadać ich twory, niestety nigdy tak się nie stało. Eteyrańczyków zgubiła ich własna potęga, ich wynalazki robiły się coraz lepsze i nigdy nie zdarzały im się wpadki, nie licząc niewielkich pomyłek, które nikomu nie zagrażały, jednak każda dobra passa musi się kiedyś skończyć i tak nastąpiło w ich wypadku. Budowa potężnego urządzenia, które podobno miało dawać kontrolę nad wszystkimi mocami elementarnymi nie powiodła się. Podczas pierwszej próby jego uruchomienia potężna fala uderzeniowa spowodowana uwolnieniem energii elementarnej zmiotła z powierzchni wyspy miasta laboratoria i mieszkańców. Eteyrańczycy, którzy jeszcze żyją, rozsiani po wszechświecie albo porzucili pracę wynalazcy albo ich kreacje nie umywają się do dawnych. "Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone" - Pomyślał Mitux. -Może ocalały jakieś projekty lub wynalazki w podziemnych schronach i laboratoriach. - Tym razem już na głos powiedział do siebie. Matoranin zerwał się na nogi, zwinął mapę i schował ją do plecaka, zabrał jeszcze kilka kamieni świetlnych, ostrze i blaster. Wsiadł do łodzi i szybko odpłynął, jednak znów nie zauważył małej drewnianej łódki płynącej dość daleko za nim. Gdy Mitux dopływał do wyspy zaczął padać gęsty deszcz, już po chwili Matoranin był cały mokry. Po dopłynięciu do brzegu Eteyry przy plaży zobaczył nie wielką jaskinię, szybko do niej podbiegł. Była pusta i sucha, Mitux postanowił przeczekać w niej ulewę. Postawił łódź przed nią tak, aby zasłaniała wejście i wszedł do niej. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie w niej długo czekał, jednak jego natura szybko wzięła górę i zasnął. Nagle się obudził, wyjrzał z jaskini, już nie padało, jednak było ciemno prawie nic nie było widać, poza wielkim i gęstym lasem porastającym całą wyspę. Mitux wyjął kamień świetlny z torby, blaster i ostrze założył na plecy i ruszył w głąb gęstego lasu. Szedł zaniepokojony, bez przerwy słyszał dźwięki przypominające tupot licznych odnóży oraz dziwne pojękiwania. Nagle usłyszał coś innego - głos, który wydał mu się dziwnie znajomy. Pobiegł w jego kierunku, zatrzymał się pod drzewem, na, którym matoranka odpędzała się mieczem od wielkiego pająka. Jeden celny strzał powalił bestię na ziemie. Mitux szybko wszedł na drzewo i podszedł do matoranki: -Nic Ci nie... Elnea?! - Wykrzyknął na widok znajomej Vo-Matoranki -Mitux! - Elnea uściskała go - Ja przypłynęłam tu za tobą, ale... -Nie teraz - przerwał jej Su-Matoranin i strzelił w zbliżającego się pająka, zanim zdążyli zareagować następny wskoczył na gałąź, na której siedzieli, Mitux zablokował jego szczęki blasterem i rzucił w niego kamieniem świetlnym od rozbłysku światła ten i pozostałe pająki uciekły. -Artaxy - Powiedział Mitux- paskudne stworzenia. CDN Postacie *Mitux *Aredon *Fender *Elnea *Toa Quattuor (tylko wspomniani) *Derot (nie wymieniony imieniem *Strażnik OoMN Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Mituxa447